Generally, a personal area network (PAN) represents a network contrary to the well-known LAN or WAN, which means that each person is provided with his own network. That is, a person implements his own network for convenience by using his portable terminal, etc.
The conventional PAN will be explained with reference to FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 is an exemplary view showing a personal area network (PAN) in accordance with the conventional art.
Referring to FIG. 1, the PAN comprises a user equipment (UE) 10, and mobile equipment (ME) 21 to 23.
The UE 10 has a first module (not shown) connectable to a mobile communication network 50, and is provided with various communication service from a service providing entity 53 inside the mobile communication network 50 or executes a communication with a UE#2 53.
The UE 10 has a subscriber identity module (SIM) or a universal subscriber identity module (USIM), through which an authentication process and various communication services are executed.
The UE 10 may be provided with a communication module such as an infrared ray communication, and constitutes a PAN 40 through the communication module.
The ME 20 is a mobile communication device or a fixed communication device, and is provided with a communication module (not shown) for supporting a short distance communication such as an infrared ray communication. The ME 20 can participate in the PAN 40 through the communication module.
The ME 20 may communicate with the service providing entity 53 or the UE#2 53 inside the mobile communication network 50 through the UE 10. Herein, a PNM application server (PNM AS) 52 controls the communication.
The UE 10 and the ME 20 of FIG. 1 may constitute one PAN 40, and may transceive data inside the PAN 40. The ME 20 may transceive data with the service providing entity 53 or the UE#2 53 inside the mobile communication network 50 through the UE 10.
That is, the ME 20 inside the PAN 40 can transceive data with the mobile communication network 50 through the UE 10.